


I'm trapped inside your heart (I don't mind the broken parts)

by OnyxFang99



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Larisa's a good friend, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxFang99/pseuds/OnyxFang99
Summary: On the day he's supposed to meet his soulmate at a concert, Luis is more nervous than ever. He's about to get the sweetest surprise of his life when they meet.





	I'm trapped inside your heart (I don't mind the broken parts)

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to write and upload because of a whole lot of shit that's been going on in my life at the moment. I've just really wanted to write soulmate timers and Luis/Remington for ages so I thought why not put both together. So here is this rollercoaster.

10 hours and 17 minutes.

Luis isn’t surprised when he checks his timer. 10 hours and 17 minutes until everything changes, until everything is different... until his life is turned around forever.

10 hours and 17 minutes until he meets his soulmate.

His best friend Larisa had begged him for weeks to go to this concert with her. She was meant to meet her soul mate only a few minutes before him. At the concert.

He doesn’t even know the band.

Luis decides that he’s spent enough time moping in the shower so he hops out, drys, and changes into a bright red hoodie and jeans, slipping on his glasses in a hurry when he hears his phone go off from his bedroom.

“Hey,” he weakly says into his phone.

“‘Hey’?” Larisa yells on the other end, “we are meeting our soulmates in less than 24 hours and all you can say is ‘hey’?”

Luis groans, “what else did you want me to say?”

“I don’t know, just try to pretend that you’re at least a little excited.”

“You know I can’t do that,” Luis places his phone on speaker and sets it on his bed allowing him to sit down and put on his shoes.

“I know that you’re scared, and so am I,” her tone softens, “but I still think we should be excited. I mean it’s the person we get to spend the rest of our lives with!  _ And  _ it’ll be at the most wicked concert ever!”

“Who is this band, anyway?” Luis asks, quickly changing the topic.

“Umm Palaye Royale, who else?” He can almost hear her ‘no shit’ pose.

“Who?”

“They’re only the best rock band like,  _ ever _ ,” she says matter of factly.

“Ahh, them,” he pretends to know what she’s talking about.

“That reminds me,” she switches subjects again, “it seems like we’re gonna meet our soulmates after the show. If I have my times right.”

“Wait, what-” Luis tries to get a word in before he is quickly cut off.

“OMG, it’s during the meet and greet!”

_ What… _

He must’ve said that out loud due to Larisa freaking out.

“What if it’s one of them?”

“Wh- why would it be one of them?” He stutters out, trying to reason his way around it, “what if it’s just another fan in line?”

“I mean I guess that is more likely but still… can’t you imagine!”

“Not really,” he pauses to peak at his timer. 9 hours and 58 minutes. In 9 hours and 58 minutes, he’s gonna lock eyes with his soulmate. Well, Larisa’s gonna meet hers first, in 9 hours and 52 minutes.

When he ate breakfast this morning his parents told him he should be excited but all he feels is scared. Scared that his soulmate won’t like him. Scared that they won’t work out. Scared that he’ll mess up and embarrass himself not only in front of his soulmate but also a bunch of random teens, and… his best friend.

“Luis? You’ve been quiet for a while so I’m assuming that you’re overthinking things again,” Larisa’s voice brings him back to reality.

“Yeah…” He admits, “I’m gonna go. Still got some shit to do before I head out. You still want me to pick you up?”

“Yeah definitely!” They exchange a quick goodbye before hanging up.

Luis places his head in his hands.

* * *

Luis is still shaking with nerves as he waits in his car for Larisa. He checks his timer - 6 hours and 35 minutes. He looks at the door to her house. Timer. Door. Timer. Door. He repeats the cycle a few times before the girl in question is stepping out into the mid-afternoon sun, her golden hair shining under a black wide-brimmed hat. His anxiety skyrockets. A voice in his head tells him he can still back out. He can still drive home and hide in his room for the rest of his life, but he shuts it down as soon as he sees the excited grin on Larisa’s face. He can’t do that to her. He has to go with her to this concert because he promised. He promised he’d go to this concert with her and he promised that they were gonna meet their soulmates together.

“Sup Luis,” she greets casually as she slides into the passenger seat. He finds himself staring at her. She’s so pretty. She is wearing a white sundress with a synched in waist, thick high-heeled boots and a black jacket.

“Hey Larisa,” he shakily smiles up at her, uncomfortably conscious of both of their timers ticking down as she squeezes his hand to reassure him.

6 hours and 30 minutes.

* * *

He’s lost count of how many times he’s wiped his hands on his jeans. He stopped trying to hold Larisa’s hand a while ago when she had started “complaining” about his sweaty hands - and by complaining he means a single offhand comment which his anxiety blew out of proportion. 

The opening band is just wrapping up - he doesn’t remember their name - and Larisa (as well as about 500 other girls) starts screaming.

A guitar riff starts playing as band members filter onto the stage. Finally, the singer joins them and starts singing.   
  


“I woke up, to the sound, of a man who’s always been but never been around…” the singer is jumping around the stage with so much energy, and even from so far away… Luis thinks he’s beautiful. Not in the traditional sense of the word but in his own unique way. He’s all spiked hair and plaid pants, a combo that usually wouldn’t fit together but somehow works.

He finds himself singing along, “I get higher, I get higher. I’m gonna set this house on fire,” the whole crowd is chanting but he can’t hear them. All he can hear is the singers raspy but lovely voice.

* * *

The show is over. Luis checks his wrist. 15 minutes.  _ Fuck. _

Larisa pulls him over to the huge line forming before a table, the pair taking a place in the line.

“Ten minutes, Luis!” She’s grinning from ear to ear so he slaps on a hopefully convincing smile, trying to not spoil her moment. She’s so excited to meet her soulmate. He can’t ruin that. He  _ won’t  _ ruin that.

“Oh god, I’m so nervous but so excited!” She’s practically bouncing off the walls.

“I can see that,” he speaks, wishing that her excitement would rub off on him. (Spoiler alert. It doesn’t.)

* * *

6 minutes.

“Omg! One minute!” Larisa is vibrating with excitement, “only one minute!” 

She starts fussing with her hair before looking up at Luis anxiously, “Luis, do I have anything on my face,” she hisses.

“No, no,” he assures her, adjusting his glasses.

She steps back, causing her to collide with someone behind her.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry!” She exclaims as she spins around.

The sound of her timer is echoed a few inches before her.

“Woah, holy shit you’re really pretty,” says the poor girl Larisa bumped into. Her soulmate. The girl has black hair styled in a pixie cut, a crop top, a red checkered skirt, and fishnets. And a heck ton of jewellery.

“R- really?” The usually confident and carefree Larisa is suddenly shy.

“Yeah, no shit,” the woman giggles, “I’m Lily.” Lily holds out her hand for Larisa to shake, a gesture which is quickly batted away as Larisa envelops her soulmate in a hug.

“Larisa,” she mumbles into her shoulder.

Luis chuckles slightly at this, causing Larisa to let go and smirk at him, “Don’t you be laughing Rodriguez. You’re up next.”

_ Oh, fuck I am too. _

He checks his wrist for what feels like the millionth time that day as Larisa explains the situation to Lily.

3 minutes. 30 seconds.

_ Fuck fuck fuck. _

He’s a bundle of nerves as they inch closer to the front of the line and his destiny. Every passing second a tick that he can just hear above the blood rushing in his ears.

He checks again.

2 minutes.

_ Oh god, oh god, OH GOD. _

Luis is shaking and his heart is so hard in his chest that the whole world can probably hear it.

1 minute!

They arrive at the front of the line, his eyes glued to the floor.

30 seconds!

“Hey!” Larisa and Lily go up first as he trails behind.

“Hi!” Replies an energetic voice and Luis seems to be pulled towards it, his gaze slowly lifting.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

Click.

The two clicks echo as the line goes silent and Luis stares back into deep brown eyes. 

He’s wide-eyed, unable to tear his gaze away. Away from his soulmate. Away from that pretty face and dark makeup. Away from the lead singer of Palaye Royale. The beautiful man with the beautiful voice.

“I-” he stutters out, suddenly aware of the crowd of eyes watching them.

“Hi,” the singer shyly smiles back.

“Hi,” Luis repeats, stunned.

The silence is shattered by a scream of delight.

“Oh my fucking god!” Larisa’s voice registers behind him, opening the dam of exclamations from behind them ranging from shocked to supportive. Luis tunes them out, turning his attention to the other members of the band. They are quiet and he can’t quite read their faces but when his eyes catch on the lead guitarist he gets a knowing and supportive look.

“Uh, I’m Luis,” he sputters out once Lily manages to shut Larisa up.

“Remington, though you probably already knew that,” his soulmate grins.

Luis’ cheeks redden, “I didn’t actually, I just got brought along by my friend,” he looks to his feet.

“Did we manage to win you over, Luis?” Remington says Luis’ name with such softness as he gently lifts the smaller boy’s chin away from the ground.

“Of course, R-Remington,” he’s still slightly shaking as he tries the name out, finding himself quite enjoying saying it.

“You wanna go somewhere a bit more private?” the singer refers to Luis’ nervousness.

Luis smiles and knows that everything is gonna be fine. As long as he has Remington by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading. Please leave comments about what you thought.


End file.
